


Escape

by orphan_account



Series: Escape!verse [1]
Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Cohabitation, Gen, On the Run, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony have happily lead an independent life of crime - until now. They were nearly caught, and barely managed to escape with their lives. Now, with the FBI on their case, their only chance to remain free is to earn their stay at a secret safe-house by working for Harley, a black-market dealer who's managed to avoid major trouble so far. But it also means that Ian and Anthony have to spend most of the foreseeable future living together in the tiniest, most privacy-free apartment either of them has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to end up being a 'verse, because I have hella ideas, damn.

“I’m not living here.”

Anthony sighed, turning to Ian. His best friend was looking around the room with a dejected expression.

“Ian,” Anthony said. “We don’t have anywhere else to go.” He felt like he'd said it a hundred times already.

“This place is shit,” Ian said bluntly. He wasn’t wrong. Their new home could barely be called an apartment; it was made up of a single room with two beds, a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, and a shower stall. The “bathroom” was essentially a closet with a toilet inside. There wasn’t even a window.

“I know it’s shit,” Anthony said tiredly. “But it’s the only place they won’t find us. They’d have us in a second if we tried to get a house, or even an apartment. This safe house is the only place where we can stay invisible, and this room doesn’t even exist – not officially, anyway.”

Ian groaned, dropping down onto one of the beds. “Shit, Ant. How did this happen?”

“Bad luck,” Anthony replied shortly. He'd rather not talk about it again. Not now. Maybe not ever. “Just be glad Harley was able to take us in.”

“And in return, we have to help him with all his illegal black-market crap.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “Like we weren’t doing anything illegal before?”

“I like being my own boss,” Ian muttered. “What if this just gets us caught again?”

“Then we’re not going to be any more screwed than we would be if we weren’t here,” Anthony said. “It’s this or living on the street.”

“Whatever,” Ian groaned, kicking off his boots and jeans. “I’m going to bed. Turn the fucking light off.”

Anthony debated whether or not to say no, just to be stubborn, but he was tired too, and Ian was pissy enough about the situation already. Anthony sighed, flipping the light switch down and groping his way to the other bed in the sudden darkness. He undressed exhaustedly, crawling under the covers. The bed was hard, but at least it was something.

He could hear Ian tossing and turning in the other bed as he lay awake. Their lives were over as they knew it, but all he could bring himself to feel was a tired resignation. At least they were both alive, and neither of them was in prison. For now, that was good enough.


End file.
